The End Is Just The Beginning Of Something New
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: Ever wondered how Phil's cellist reacted to his death in the movie? The Avengers sure did. And they found out in a brief first meeting... (Fem!Harry)
1. Calling Cards

**Disclaimer:** neither Harry Potter nor Marvel's Avengers belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> implied Character Death, Fem!Harry, established Phil/Rose

* * *

><p>This is just a short little scene that has been circling in my head. It's not related to Petal, but it wanted to get out. So there you go. I might add chapters if you want me to and I know how I want them to continue.<p>

Hope you enjoy!

Love, W

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong>

* * *

><p>The Avengers gathered for Phil Coulson's memorial service in a still standing bar near Stark Tower. Pepper had organized a private room for them, as well as the attendance of the cellist from Oregon the agent had loved. Clint and Natasha had insisted she would want to be included even if they never met beforehand.<p>

Thor, Steve, Bruce and Tony were already there, waiting for the assassins and the mystery woman to arrive.

Five minutes after the eccentric billionaire, two redheads and Hawkeye entered the bar, looking for their group. The unknown woman gently squeezed Clint's hand who seemed quite guilt-ridden. She had a look of sad acceptance on her face, obviously not very surprised about her boyfriend's demise. However, there was a definite note of love mixed in too.

Steve and Thor stood respectfully, followed soon by a nervous Bruce and finally Tony. Natasha nodded approvingly.

Or as approvingly as she would get.

"Rose, this is Thor, Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Everyone, this is Rose Potter," Clint introduced with forced cheerfulness.

"It's nice to meet you, although not exactly the best circumstances," the newly-identified Rose replied politely. There was a distinct British accent ringing through her words.

"So, you are Agent's cellist?" Tony asked curiously.

Rose smiled slightly. "Yes. You must be the kiddies Phil babysat at one time or another?"

Natasha's lips twitched upwards as a small appreciative smile appeared on Stark's face.

"He watched too much Super-Nanny," Clint grumbled under his breath in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness.

"What is a 'Super-Nanny'?" Steve asked confused.

"It's a TV show. A family contacts the channel because they need help with child-rearing and she most often solves their problem within one episode," Natasha explained patiently.

Steve, Tony and Bruce blushed in varying degrees but laughed nonetheless.

Thor chuckled: "The Son of Coul wished to enact such a show?"

Rose nodded. "Phil always used her tricks on his underlings. They always listened in the end."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Bruce inquired shyly.

The Brit smiled kindly but shook her head. "No, you already have done all you could by stopping the alien invasion and avenging Phil's death. I just wanted to thank you all for that. If there is ever a time you need help or just somebody who is willing to listen without immediate judgement, please feel free to contact me."

Rose reached into her small black purse and pulled out several calling cards, handing them to each Avenger. Natasha said something in Russian before thanking her in English, stowing away her card very carefully. Clint followed suit, gingerly handling the piece of paper as if he was afraid of it exploding anytime soon.

"I've not always been a cellist, so you will find I might be more useful than you imagine now," the foreigner admitted with a small grin.

Tony checked his card over. Only her name - Rose Potter, on the front - and an elaborate coat of arms (on the back) had been printed on the paper.

"How are we supposed to call you if there is no number on here?" the billionaire asked intrigued.

The petite redhead simply smiled. "It's a _calling_ card, Mr. Stark. Trust me, I will receive your message when you need my assistance. However, I have to leave now. Fury wanted to talk to me about something."

"But... How?"

Rose turned around in the doorway. Her hazel eyes still glazed with sadness but now also sparkling with a newly kindled mischievous twinkle.

"Magic, Mr. Stark. _Magic_."

With those ominous words, the redhead turned around, vanishing into the night. She left a group of mostly confused Avengers behind.

However, they would soon find out Rose Potter was as good as her word.


	2. The Poodle-Incident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel's Avengers.

* * *

><p>Since quite many people wanted to read what happens when Rose finds out Fury lied to her. It's a direct continuation to the first chapter and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for readingreviewing/favoriting/following!  
>Love, W<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Poodle-Incident of 2012<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose left the bar quite quickly after handing out the (magical) calling cards. There was nothing she wished more rather than to escape the compassionate-pity from the so-called Avengers.<p>

Giving them her real name had been a stroke of genius which she congratulated herself for considering Stark's hacker-tendencies. After all, every single one of her old files - the mundane, computer-accessible files, at least - had been either deleted or altered to avoid connection between Rosalie Evans and Rose Potter.

Moreover she was equal parts curious about whatever Fury wanted to tell her and anxious too.

According to the redhead's experience, it was always better to get those kind of summons over with as soon as possible.

Especially when they came from the Director.

Therefore Rose Apparated into her small, lifeless office (which she had been issued for this simple reason, mostly), not expecting someone to notice anyway. Other agents tended to avoid her after the attack on the Helicarrier.

The witch walked briskly down the corridors towards the bridge, ignoring the whispers as she went by. If they didn't even have the guts to come out and tell it to her face, they weren't worth getting riled up over.

Or so Rose thought.

* * *

><p>Her hazel eyes drilled into Fury's when she entered the room.<p>

"Director," she acknowledged reluctantly respectfully - although none of her emotions actually shone through her icy mask.

"Agent. Follow me."

Fury led her into a small office, down the corridor, even opening the door for her.

Behind said door, someone waited.

Before Rose could even contemplate giving in to this itching urge to throttle Fury or that someone, she clenched her fists, mentally focusing on her old broom-kit. She didn't want to regret anything later.

"Talk. _Now_," the witch ordered, barely restraining the rage in her voice. Her tone thankfully implied the 'or I'm going to kill you' well enough.

"Loki did kill Agent Coulson - for approximately three seconds. A team of SHIELD medics was able to revive him which a Healer that owed you a favor completed. Agent Coulson woke five hours ago, forcing me to contact you," the Director cautiously (if you knew what signs to look out for) replied.

Phil had not looked away from her face once as if he was drinking all of the details. Like a starving man inhaled food.

Rose decked Fury, rage finally winning over.

"'Forced' you? _Forced_ you! I thought Phil _died_, you prick! _Grieved_ for him! Have you any idea what emotions actually are or do you just pretend? For fuck's sake! I know you know we've been sleeping together for years now. You bastard! Are you even planning on telling Hawkeye or Black Widow? Probably not. Do you know how much they are grieving? Barton couldn't even look me in the eye, because guilt is eating him up inside you...! _Urgh_! I can't even find _words_ to describe you!"

The witch decided then and there she should have been punching the Cyclops straight from the start. It was too satisfying.

She grabbed Phil's arm, sending a few well-placed curses at Fury, then she Apparated them to her apartment.

"I'm sorry for..." her boyfriend began before Rose kissed him fiercely. Afterward she slapped him lightly.

"That's for doing something stupid. I'm the one in this relationship to get herself landed in the hospital due to reckless behavior on missions. There can only be one or we're both gray before our time. Understood, Coulson?"

"Yes, ma'am," Phil smirked slightly.

"_Wonderful_. Now snog me silly, you prat. Then we can discuss whatever we'll do next," Rose ordered. "Or else I'm really going to hex you."

Laughing relieved, her favorite agent proceeded to do just that.

* * *

><p>Maria Hill searched for her boss, slightly worried. (More for the mountain of paperwork another attack would produce than her employer. He could look after himself well enough.) Fury hadn't been seen in half an hour - nothing to worry about, certainly - if he didn't plan on returning twenty minutes ago.<p>

Apparently Agent Evans had been the last one seen with the Director - leaving to a private room, no less.

Finally a pimply techie pointed her towards an abandoned office close to the bridge, mentioning that neither Fury nor Evans had been sighted out of the room ever since entering it.

Squaring her shoulders in determination, Hill cautiously knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Ignoring standard protocol, the second-in-command, entered guardedly. Agent Evans' temper became something of a legend at SHIELD over the years.

Although Hill knew about the Wizarding World, she had never suspected the redhead to be a part of the secret society. Until discovering her..._present_.

To the spy's understandable surprise the whole office was empty, except for a dog.

A poodle, to be more exact.

A poofy*, pink poodle with a yellow, polka-dotted eye-patch yipped helplessly up at her.

The magenta collar around its neck read: Nick Fury 2.0.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Clint Barton received a very curious message on his phone. It included a picture of a pink poodle which was glaring at the camera, sent by a certain redhead.<p>

'_Tell Nat that Phil is alive and well. I might have kidnapped him, for a while, after turning Fury into this delightful pet. Love, R  
>PS: Please feel free to show this to as many people as you want.<em>'

* * *

><p>* I meant 'fluffy' but it sounded better<p> 


End file.
